The Fire
The Fire is the second episode of CBS's Under the Dome, which aired on July 1, 2013. Synopsis Barbie, dreaming, recalls his confrontation with Peter Shumway in a cabin. He demands Peter pay up, or his boss is not going to be happy. After beating him, Barbie gives him one day to get the money, which Peter claims he doesn't have. As Barbie is about to leave, Peter pulls a revolver on him. A struggle ensues, and both Peter's gun and Barbie's army tag is lost in the fight. After a short time, Barbie gets his own gun and shoots Peter in the stomach, killing him. Barbie wakes up to Julia Shumway knocking on his door asking if he is alright. He asks Julia if she has seen his missing army tag. She says no, promising to keep an eye out for it. Barbie realizes that he must have lost the tags during his fight with Peter. At the crash site, Linda Esquivel is holding Sheriff Howard "Duke" Perkins after his pacemaker having exploded. Two deputies, Paul Randolph and Freddy Denton, come running out of their police cars and ask Linda about Duke's condition. They come to the conclusion that anything with batteries could explode when in contact with the dome. Ben Drake and Joe McAlister talk about Joe's first seizure and how he spoke about "pink stars". Joe decides that he should attempt to map out the dome. Back at Phil Bushey's broadcast tower, Phil asks Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver whether she had heard anything else from the outside the Dome. She picks up a feed and learns that the Dome is not radioactive. Phill wants to tell the people of Chester's Mill, but Dodee reminds him that they know only enough to scare people. Meanwhile, at the Sweetbriar Rose, James "Big Jim" Rennie helps Rose Twitchell fix her electrical generator to power the diner. Alice Calvert and Carolyn Hill come down from their room asking if the return of electricity meant that the Dome had come down, Big Jim answers their question and introduces himself to them. Linda comes into the diner and informs Big Jim of Duke's death. Julia angrily throws a ball at the Dome in an effort to attract the attention of the soldiers on the outside. Barbie comes out and tells her that she is just wasting her time, she starts to angrily explain to him that soldiers are the responsible for the Dome's appearance. Julia then heads to the radio station in an effort to figure things out. Angie McAlister, still in Junior's fallout shelter, attacks Junior as he opens the door, but he forces her back inside and chains her to a bed inside. He explains to her that the Dome is "making her sick" and that he just trying to make her better. Junior also asks Angie about Barbie, the man she was talking outside the hospital the day before. Angie lies to torment Junior, claiming that she and Barbie had sex. Junior angrily leaves while Angie screams for him to let her out. Big Jim uncovers the dead face of former sheriff, Duke Perkins. Linda tells big Jim of her relationship with Duke, and asks him if he knew what Duke was trying to tell her before his pacemaker exploded - Big Jim claims not to. Lester Coggins begins to ramble about his lack of room for dead bodies, and Big Jim reminds him that Duke is not just "another dead body". Linda leaves and Big Jim grabs Lester and questions him regarding his drug use, Lester begins to speak about Judgment Day and Rapture. Big Jim leaves with Lester and tells him that they need to clean up their mess. At the edge of the Dome, Ben and Joe talk to Barbie about the map that Joe is making. Joe tells barbie that the Dome is ten miles across, covers most of the mill, and some of lake EastPoint. Ben asks Joe about Barbie, and Joe just says that he is not from the town. Phil continues to pester Dodee for more information when they hear a signal, Julia walks in on them and demands to know what it is. At the police station, Linda finds Big Jim looking through files, and takes Duke's will from him. She uncovers that Duke left her everything, including his house. Big Jim meets back with Lester Coggins and informs him that Dukes office held no information of propane. Big Jim concludes that he must of kept them at his house, he tells Lester that he needs to go retrieve the files while he looks after the town. Back at the radio station, Dodee informs Julia that she has made a Harmonic Microwave Frequency Converter that allows her to hear radio waves outside the Dome. Julia rages at Dodee for not informing the town of the information that they had uncovered, she then runs down to broadcast the information to the rest of the town. Co-Starring * John Elvis as Ben Drake * R. Keith Harris as Peter Shumway * Joe Knezevich as Freddy Denton * Kevin Sizemore as Paul Randolph * Troy Rudeseal as EMT * Anna Sharma as Cashier * David M. Smith as Farmer * Charlon Turner as Onlooker * Maureen Mountcastle as Customer #1 * Zeeko Zaki as Customer #2 Trivia *First Appearance of Lester Coggins *First and (last) Appearance of Freddy Denton *First Appearance of Paul Randolph Category:Episodes Category:Dale "Barbie" Barbara/Appearances Category:Joe McAlister/Appearances Category:Angie McAlister/Appearances Category:James "Big Jim" Rennie/Appearances Category:James "Junior" Rennie/Appearances Category:Phil Bushey/Appearances Category:Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver/Appearances Category:Paul Randolph/Appearances Category:Peter Shumway/Appearances Category:Freddy Denton/Appearances Category:Alice Calvert/Appearances Category:Carolyn Hill/Appearances Category:Norrie Calvert-Hill/Appearances Category:Lester Coggins/Appearances Category:Linda Esquivel/Appearances Category:Rose Twitchell/Appearances Category:Howard "Duke" Perkins/Appearances Category:Ben Drake/Appearances Category:Season 1 Category:Julia Shumway/Appearances